The Price of Pride
by DAsDesiredRose
Summary: after all is said and done, you either follow your heart or heed your pride. when Jareth heeds his pride after sarah beat the labyrinth, years later he learns the price of pride. rated for later chapters ch 5 is up!
1. Chapter 1

ok guys, be gentle with me it's my first laby fic ( i couldn't get it out of my head and thus couldn't work on my other story til i got this out of my brain, so, i've got upto chapter 3, if ya'll like this, click the little box at the end on the left and leave me a word of advice or a flame, threats usually get get me motivated to write hint hint so! on with the show!

Standard disclaimer: i don't but wish with all my wittle heart i owned the labyrinth, it would mean i was royalty and had a hottie for a husband.

**Part 1: I Do**

Robert Williams beamed proudly at the girl… No woman, he corrected wistfully, in front of him. She was a vision of beauty in her shimmering white dress, twirling once for the full effect of gorgeousness.

"Soo…. How do I look?" she asked, nervously biting her lip and blushing.

"A vision of beauty honey… Oh Sarah, I've dreamed and dreaded this day since you were two and kissed your little friend George on the cheek. I've thought of who would steal the love of this precious jewel," Sarah blanched a bit, going white around the mouth before pasting a plastic serene smile on her face and straightened her shoulders as her father continued, "And to see you with that man in the flesh, you've made me so proud."

He hugged her tight whispering how he didn't know how she grew up so fast on him. Clearing his throat and wiping his eyes he offered her his arm, which she accepted with a deep breath and a short, expectant then disappointed look towards the mirror above the vanity in the church's Lady's Room and walked out to greet her future with her head held high and no backward glances.

--------------------Flash Back--------------------

_Sarah stood in front of the vanity mirror in her wedding gown looking beseechingly into the mirror._

"_Hoggle... Sir Didimus... Ludo? I…I need you…" Waiting on baited breath, Sarah searched the mirror for her friends' unique faces._

"_Sarah?" The trio gasped as one (with the exception of Sir Didimus who exclaimed "My Lady!")._

_Grinning Sarah turned to greet her friends in the flesh._

_Hoggle….Ludo… Sir Didimus! I'm so happy to see you all!" She cried hugging each in quick succession before standing and twirling around so her friends could see the whole of the dress. "Soo… What do you think?"_

"_I thinketh that My Lady looks most wondrous on this glorious day of days! Why I was just telling His…" Sir Didimus was about to ruin the mood and peace of the day till Hoggle, realizing what he was about to do, cut him off._

"_What 'e means to say, Sarah, is that ye look lovely on that there dress is all." He said while trying to subtly elbow Didimus in the ribs._

"_Yes, yes, that's what I was just telling His Majes…YOW! Sir Hoggle! I must insist that you desist this outrageous attack on my person at once! Why, if this was not such an important day for our Lady Sarah and you not my brother, those would be rounds for a duel!"_

"_Shhhh, Sir Didimus, I'm sure Hoggle didn't mean it. We have to be quiet or someone will hear us." Sarah stood wringing her hands, " I just wanted to tell you all how much you've meant to me these last six years and that no matter what, whether He bans you from seeing me now, or I can't call on you for some reason…Well I just wanted you to know that I love you, you've been the best friends I've ever had and stuck with me through everything…"As her voice was breaking and tears threatening to fall, she felt three sets of arms embrace her, conveying in that simple action what words could not . _

_Blotting at her eyes, she sniffed and smiled wobbly at everyone._

"_I've asked for a mirror to be brought into the balcony so that you guys can watch the ceremony. But you must be quiet or you could get caught."_

_--------------End of Flash Back--------------_

An organ starts playing The Bridal March as the Sanctuary doors opened to reveal a veiled woman in all her youthful glory, standing next to an aged man who beamed with pride and later when questioned, would say that the shimmer in his eyes was not a fathers' sadness and despair at giving up his first born (not-to-mention first and only daughter) and the said shimmer was definitely not tears threatening to fall. And when asked, Sarah would say that the faltering step she took when being passed from father to groom was not hesitance, or waiting, but merely stepped on the train of her dress…

-------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Lounging lazily on his crescent-like throne, the room blessedly devoid of goblins and their antics (upon threat of death if they so much as breathed within his ear shot), the Goblin King tapped his ridding crop impatiently on his upraised boot. He was dressed in unrelieved black on this Oh-so-'Glorious'-day as Didimus would say. Morbid day had such a more appropriate ring to it. His mesmerizing, mismatched eyes of blue and amber were gazing fully into a crystal.

At a distance it appeared as if he wore a bored expression on his regal face, but if one dared draw closer, they'd see his beautiful eyes burning with fury, his usually sensuous lips pressed into a thin line and a muscle ticking at his temple belying his clenched jaw.

Suddenly gone was the pretentious bored look, replaced with full fledged Rage as the object of his obsession promised herself to another and sealed the bond with a kiss among the silent cheers of the crowd.

"NO! I will not accept this, Sarah Williams, you are MINE!" He snarled, hurling the orb into the nearest wall.

Standing, he threw on his cloak with a flourish and ease that would make General Kunzite green with envy, he crossed the planes into the Aboveground with a thought and stood in the shadows, gazing at the occupants until he saw his desired prey dancing with her 'husband' –even in his mind it came out as a snarling sneer. The mortal wasn't worth having neither the honor of the title he possessed nor the love of the precious jewel in his arms.

As the song came to an end The King glided over to just behind the woman, deftly avoiding the grasping hands of ladies (attached and unattached alike), savoring the heady scent all her own, which affected him like a fine wine. Placing a gloved hand on her shoulder he leaned down to murmur in her ear.

"A dance, Milady?" he asked seductively and without a moment's pause spun her out of her husband's arms and into his own as the next song began, trumpeting the sound of a waltz.

"Jareth! What are you doing here?" she gasped breathlessly, then giving herself a mental shake, steeled her features upon seeing his rakishly predatory smirk, ground out harshly, "As I recall, Goblin King, you have no power over me and were not invited here."

Tightening his grip he growled and pulled her closer to him bruising slightly where his fingers rested.

" I was contemplating on how to deliver my justice to your human, My Sarah." He stated casually as if he was commenting on the weather, grinning like the cat who caught the cannery, " After all, he is trying to claim what is already mine own. You didn't think I was blind to what was going on did you dear Sarah?…" he continued smugly, reveling in the flash of deadly silver in her emerald eyes as she spoke soft steel.

"You will not touch him, Goblin King. He is my husband and you will respect that and as you will recall: You. Have. No. Power. Over. **ME**! If you ever had a claim on me you threw that to the dogs by not coming for me sooner. Now," straightening her shoulders and pasting a polite smile on her face, "If you will excuse me, Your Highness, I have guests to attend to." Turning to leave she was stopped by the iron tight grip on her arm and was spun back into his arms.

"Know this, Sarah-mine, had you called on me, for anything, ANYTHING, I would have answered and killed those who brought tears to these cruel, jaded eyes of yours. Eyes that have haunted me for six agonizing years, Sarah." He ground out, pain and hurt breaking through the armor in his flinted eyes and showing in he raw emotion in his voice as he brought a slightly trembling hand up to brush against her forbidden cheek in sorrow.

Gasping in shock at his confession, her eyes widened at the once aloof King, humbling himself before her, begging her through his eyes to forget this place and come with him. Finally, she found her voice.

"Why are you telling me this now, after six years have passed and not a word? And now, when I get married you suddenly get the urge to come and profess undying love for me? Not one single Word, Jareth. Not even a mystery gift to let me know you were even interested much less bloody alive! Do you know what that could do to a girl? Where you not looking?" She ended in a whisper; tears closing her throat as she furiously fought them down, refusing to cry in front of him, especially him.

Clenching his jaw anew, "I was waiting for you to grow up enough to realize what I was offering you, what I'm **still** offering you, Sarah." Lifting his hand from her waist, he showed her a Crystal, a plea in his eyes as he waited for her answer, "All you have to do is say the word and all will be as it should be."

Taking a shaky breath, "And what of Phillip? Does my word mean so little now, Jareth? What's done is done, for better or worse, I am bound to him unless he breaks his vows to me…" tears welled again in her eyes and she bit her lip to keep them from falling.

Nothing could have prepared her for the level of pain and heart ache she saw in his eyes before he shuttered them under the cold mask of indifference that, if you looked right, hardly hid how deeply her words wounded him.

"Then I bid you ado, Milady." Turning to go, he caught himself as if he forgot something and looked back at her, a flicker of longing crossed his eyes as he committed her image to memory, but that soon gave way to granite eyes and a smug smirk.

"What a pity that your guests missed out on our little scene, Sarah. It would have been quite amusing to see you explain to them who I am." Flicking his wrist he conjured a crystal for her, "Here, a wedding present." He tossed the orb to her as he faded from her world to his study where he remained for no one knows how long, staring blankly into the flames.

Sarah looked around at the crowd of people who were slowly coming back to life around her. Glancing at the crystal she walked slowly over to the gift table and carefully set the crystal on top of the gifts as tears rolled down her face. Later the guests would right the moment off as post-wedding gitters finally leaving her system, and overlooking the grief in her eyes.

The crystal was, according to Phillip, not showy enough to be placed on display in their home, so for six months it waited in their bedroom. Patiently biding it's time until its mistress needed it and it was time to reveal the true purpose of the gift.

-------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Hate it? love it? needs improvement? let me know! yells to the old man with the hat Hey hat! quit slacking!

alright alright already, shesh... please leave a contrribution in the little box! thank you, thank you, buhbye!


	2. Chapter 2

Ok, here it is, chapter 2... just don't linch me ok:holding out her hands in a plea looking around for a suitable hiding place:

* * *

**Part 2: The Decision**

Sarah and Phillip honeymooned, came home and settled in the country side seventy miles away from Sarah's family and Friends and more than five miles away from a neighbor in any direction. Phillip said he'd always wanted to raise his family away from the city and raise horses. Sarah reluctantly agreed, seeing the positive side to living in the county and bid a sorrowful farewell to her friends and family, inviting them all to the house warming party in honor of her first home. She made a special promise to Toby that he could come over and ride the horses one weekend in the future. But the invite never came.

"We can't have a party now…" he said wrapping his arms around her waist, trailing kisses down her neck, nipping at her shoulder, "We haven't had the chance to Christian it properly… Besides we haven't fully set up shop yet. We need to start on building the barn, looking into where to buy good, quality horses, vets, grooms… It's just not time yet that's all."

"I know…" Sarah said softly, smiling at his ministrations, "It's just that I miss my friends and family a bit and I'm so excited to showing them around our home…"

And was interrupted by questing fingers and a hungry mouth.

---------------------------------------------------------------------------

Six months later Sarah invited Toby to spend the weekend to go on the promised horseback adventure. They were in the living room watching **The Goonies** when Phillip got home and nearly threw a fit worthy ofa two year old when he saw Toby cuddling with Sarah in front of the Television.

"What is HE doing here! Sarah, I had an evening planned and now it's ruined!" He shouted as he walked over to the trash can and threw the roses in before storming upstairs and slamming the door of their bedroom.

"Sarah… What was that all about? Did I do something wrong? I didn't mean to cause trouble…"

"Shhhh… You didn't do anything wrong. It's not your fault, any of it. Phil's just in a mood, he probably had another bad day at work that's all…" kissing the top of his head and hugged him closer for a second then stood up brushing at the seat of her pants. "Now, I'm going to see what's up with him and you… you raid the fridge. I think I saw some chocolate pudding in the back right-hand corner," winks and backs towards the stairs, "Then you can finish watching the movie and I'll be back before its finished ok?" Grinning brightly at him to show nothing was wrong; she calmly made her way upstairs.

Opening the door to their room slowly, she peered inside to see him pacing near the window, a furious expression on his face.

" Phillip? Baby, what's the matter? What the heck just happened down there, you nearly scared poor Toby to death!" Her own anger rose with her voice at the thought of Toby's stricken face, drawn taunt and pale across his high cheekbones, shaking with fear, she never noticed the smoldering fire in his own eyes nor the new barmy gleam that entered and hardened them to a black coal. Bringing an eerie smile to his lips that should have been her first indication as to something being wrong, she turned her back to him to pace out her anger, ranting under her breath the whole time about how he's changed in the last few months.

"Sarah…" he rolled her name coyly, picking up her jewelry box from her dresser and moved with a panthers' grace towards her, "I know how you can make this little mistake in judgment up to me…" He purred coming to stand behind her, raising the jewelry box as she twisted around, eyes wide with disbelief at what she heard.

"Excuse me? Mistake…? What are you talking abou…" She started furiously as the oak box came down on the side of her temple with a sickening thunk.

He caught her crumpling, boneless form and hefted her over his shoulder, depositing her on their bed. Going to his closet he took out three of his sturdiest ties and binds her hands and feet to the head and foot boards. Brushing back her hair from her eyes, he noted the bleeding gash across her temple, the flesh around it starting to swell and bruise an ugly purple black. Checking her pupils to make sure they were dilating properly, he went about dragging the day bed from the guest room across the hall, whistling tunelessly.

That accomplished, he got three more ties and a roll of duck tape from his closet, set them on the bed and made his way downstairs to see Toby curled up asleep on the couch, a movie playing in the background.

The boy stirred as he picked him up to carry him upstairs. Murmuring reassuringly, the boy went into a deeper slumber causing Phillip to grin like a school boy in a candy shop. Placing the boy on the day bed and dressing him up accordingly, he sat on the edge of the bed near Sarah, gently stroking her cheek, content to wait patiently for what he's waited a year and a half to do.

Today, he'd make Sarah Williams into the perfect wife.

On the dresser the crystal was churned withan inner massof dull red growing brighter with every minute.

* * *

Dude ya'll are awesome! i just hope that i get reviews at all from this chapter lol ' sorry it's so short and well... boring but it was a nessessary evil to get to the next chapter ( which i'm going to upload tomorrow night ummmm... i mean tonight...

**Thanks go out to:**

_**Ridel**, **Labyrinth Mistress**_, and _**Anij** _for reviewing! you are the reasons why chapter 2 is up:D '. i'm really glad that you guys liked it enough to review** :grins:**

**:yells:** BIRD! get your rear in gear you have reviews to collect:**whistles as an old man clambers into a stone chair, a bird like hat on top of his head that talks in a spanish accent:** gesh, a regular slave driver, try that forwill power:**snaps it beak and mutters:** i should at least be getting paid for this...Please leave a contribution in the little box! thank you! thank you! come again! goodbye!

**:goes to the bird after everyone leaves:** sorry i snapped, i'm nervous... here.. :**slips him a little bag of treats for birds and leaves:**

**:the bird chuckles shrilly and grins:** what a sucker...


	3. Chapter 3

yeaaaa! it let me update, sorry Anij, i told you it'd be up earlier but had a different opinion on the subject. Ok! here it is, as promised and demanded bows low before the readers hope it's to your liking!

-----------------------------------------------------------------------

**Part 3: The Act**

Moaning softly, Sarah's world started to take shape in blurred grays and black blobs as she fought to return to the land of the living. Another moan escaped her as pain flooded her senses in time with her pulse. Trying to move her arms to ward off the pain in her head and get up she found she couldn't move her arms and there was something brushing against her cheek.

A confused look crossed her face as she tried to figure out why she couldn't move and flinched away from the thing on her cheek, whimpering softly. She noticed that her arms were numb and they bother were suspended about her head, and her head was pounding and she felt something wet trickling down her face.

: What is Phillips tie doing on my wrists? Why... why are my arms numb… what's going on, where's Phillip? Where's Toby!...: Panic and fear overriding sense, Sarah began to fight against her bonds, feeling as if she was running a race through waist high mud.

Seeing something move from the corner of her eye, she stopped struggling enough to try and get a good look at the specter that started to take a more definite shape as her eyes finally came into focus. As the pain from moving her head subsided she saw the face of a stranger in her husband's body.

"Wha…?" Swallowing she tried again, "What going on? Phillip why am I tied to the bed? Untie me.." her voice hitched in panic.

" Shshshshhhh… Calm down baby," he cooed, brushing aside the bangs that fell in her face during her thrashing. Sarah cringed away from his touch. "Nonononono, don't be like that darling, you may not like what happens when you do. You see, you've been very, very bad lately. It's time that you learned to behave like a proper wife, Sarah. I've been very lenient with you, hoping that with time, you'd settle into your proper place with out me having to do this," he sighed, a look of sorrow and pain cross his face as he continued to mutter softly to her as denial and disbelief flashed across her face as she firmly shook her head no, tears streaming down her face.

"Now, now, Sarah; we don't want to upset me, not in front of Toby. Who knows what could happen to an impressionable young boy like him…"

Gasping, Sarah pulled herself up enough to see Toby, gagged, bound, and unconscious, laying on the day bed; dried tear stains streaked his young face. Rage gave her tunnel vision as she struck out at Phillip.

"Don't you DARE touch him Phillip! If you're going to do something do it to me, Not a child! Who are you? What happened to the man I fell in love with? Come on, quit playing and untie me… I mean it Phillip, enough with the games. Untie me right now!"

Of all things Sarah was expecting, what happened wasn't it. Seconds after she finished her scolding tirade, his face twisted in a mask of rage and her cheek felt the brunt of it as the back of his hand whip her head to the side and wringing a cry of pain from her as her lip was busted open.

"You are never to do that again, Sarah, do you understand? Do you?" He growled, grabbing a hand full of hair yanking her head back, shaking it for emphasis.

"No I don't! Are you insane? ehehhh…" She hissed as he yanked on her hair again, "This is called abuse Phillip! Stop now before you make me do something I don't want to do…" Another blow, this time to both cheeks followed this as he laughed a bit too harshly at her broken and bloodied face.

"Who's going to believe you, Sarah-dear? It's your word against mine and I can keep you tied up to this bed and force feed you until your bruises heal. And if you ever did tell anyone, well... you know boys, especially seven year olds, they like to play with dangerous things and if he does, with no one around…" He shrugged grinning sadistically, twirling a strand of her hair around his finger.

"NO!" She screamed, starting to flay and fight against her bonds with a renewed vigor trying to find a week spot in the knots. At this point he straddled her at the waist putting all his weight on her lower abdomen, pinning her effectively to the bed, even against her bucking beneath him.

"Get off of me, you bastard, Help! Someone help me!" She yelled as a fist slammed into her jaw and a hand gripped her throat.

"How dare you call me that, you little Cunt! I am your husband," Smack, "You will treat me with the respect I deserve." He rips the buttons off her shirt, slapping her again when she flinched away from his touch and raked his hand down her chest and purred in her ear, "Now, isn't there something you want to say to your loving husband?"

Groaning and gasping from the assault on her body and sudden restriction on her air supply she open her swollen eyes. From the corner of her eye she saw a barn owl hovering outside her window, shrieking and hissing with outrage, trying to get in. She also saw the crystal he gave her on her wedding day cloud over inside with a core of churning mass of red fury.

"Yeah, I do have something to say to you Phillip." She spat, wheezing past the constricting hand, "I wish… I wish the Goblin King… would come and take you away… right NOW!" as the words left her mouth the crystal orb shattered, covering the room in a blinding pulse of white light which, as it dissipated, revealed a severely enraged Goblin King as her world fell apart.

---------------------------------------------------------------

And this is as far as I've gotten so far, so be patient with me as I figure out how I want to write the next scene… Next time: Jareth and Phillip square off…. Magic or no magic? I think it would be much more fun watching Jareth beat the snot out of Phillip with his bare hands… lol but what do you guys think? i'll take whatcha say into consideration ; )

**Part 4: Revenge: Sarah's Rage**

sorry no bird this time** sweat drop**, he told me he had family to visit or something... **:rolls her eyes:** and of course he took the old man so no words of advice today or seliciting for reviews by advertising icons but i'll give it my best shot.:**clears her throat:** i work best with three things: threats, praise and/or reviews! i've been estatic over the 8 reviews i've gotten so far again i say, you guys are awesome! keep em commin!

**Thanks go out to:**

**Ridel, Labyrinth Mistress, Anij, Enchantednight84, **and **The Faery Dreamer **thank you guys sooo much! i would grovel at your feet but i have bad knees lol '


	4. Chapter 4

**Hey everyone sorry I'm late for updating but... well i can't honestly say that it's not my fault, cuz it was... but i at least got it done on time ' it was finished at 1:45 am on Monday and send directly to my beta. But I haven't gotten the go ahead to release this chapter... 'But I'm doing it anyways because i don't like to go against my word... And Princess, You're right So... the rating has been upped from T to M so you have been warned! I think that's all i have to say... Enjoy the show and remember to leave me a note telling me how you like it!**

**-Desired Rose

* * *

**

**Part 4: Revenge: Sarah's Rage**

Deep in the Labyrinth a motley group of friends sat together beneath the shade of a weeping willow, brought and held together by the love and friendship of one girl whose stubbornness knows no bounds. It was out of concern for said girl that these three miscreants met on this day so they could discuss the newest development in their strange friendship to the above-grounder.

"It don't feel right I tells you. I've known Sarah longer 'n you and it ain't right. We need to see her, she needs help, I knows it!" Hoggle declared, heaving himself up to pace before his friends and gesturing wildly with his hands.

"I doth agree with thee, Sir Hoggle. But… How do we gain entrance into our fair maiden's world? Thou knowest the rules same as I. We must be called upon to enter her world, such as the King's decree last month. As much as I wish to duel to the death any who dare impugn My Lady's Honor, It simply can't be done. We must be ready to ride into battle when our Lady calls…"

"OOOh, That'll take to long! Sarah needs our help now! And what if she isn't able to call us?" Slumping to the ground in despair he turned his back to his friends, "Curse that Rat for passing that law, just cuz she got hitched and don't wanna have 'Im popin' up to see her, doesn't mean nuttin when it comes to 'er friends."

Didimus, though not known for his level-headedness nor hesitance to charge first and thin later, bowed his head in defeat. They three alone did not hold enough magic to override the spell that their King had cast. Less they had the King's permission, they couldn't do…

"Wait a minute! We could petition the King to defend Lady Sarah! Ambrosias come, we ride!"

"Us? Petition Jare…Him? Now wait just a minute Didimus! Yer outta yer mind if yous think that he'll listen fer one second to the likes of us. Not to mention on ones seen 'Im in weeks, ever since Sarah got married. We only know he's alive cuz the castle still in one piece! And Besides, You need to get back to the bog." He said flippantly, barely able to keep it from becoming a sneer.

" Then you must venture alone on this quest to find and petition the King! How noble of you to volunteer for such a most worthy cause as to defend the honor of our Lady, Sir Hoggle. I would come with thee but I must keep my sacred oath to guard the bridge! May luck be with thee on thy grand adventure, Sir Hoggle!" Didimus called as ambrosias sped off into the sunset, Ludo in tow.

"Now how did I get stuck with this? Might as well get this over with… if I'm lucky he'll only just throw me in the bog… Shesh." He muttered as he trudged his way towards the castle.

------------------------------------------------------------------------------

"Why'd I hafta open up my big mouth, If I hadn't, I wouldn't be walking down this shady hallway looking fer Jar…lookin fer Him" Hoggle grumbled as he indeed walked down a long, eerily dark hallway. You'd think you were walking the halls of the dungeons if it twernt for the red door at the end, casting just enough light out towards you to light your way but also enough to create your darkest nightmare from the shadows the light danced with.

'_Course, that's exactly what Jareth wanted when he cast that spell._ Gulping, Hoggle shuddered his way past one reaching shadow and darted to the door.

_Jareth can't hurt me…It'd upset Sarah…_He chanted to himself as he made to knock on the door.

"What is it hodgle? I'm busy." Jareth's voice resounded through the hall making Hoggle stumble back a few steps.

"I…I,uhh…" Clearing his throat he mentally reminded himself why he was there in the first place and started again with a stronger voice, " I've come to discuss Sarah…And I ain't leavin' till I do!" He tagged on forcefully, hoping he sounded convincing and quaking inside at the thought of what Jareth could still do to him for daring to speak to him like that: He IS still the King…

Instead, a few moments after his daring demand, the door creaked open, he never was sure if he was relieved at the fact that he was still breathing or terrified at the prospect of being the first to see his King in months. Sarah's safety was the only thing reason Hoggle had not turned tail and fled in fear that day.

"Well? Get in here before I change my mind." His voice traveled from deep within the room. Sighing, he gingerly stepped into the room to see it was full of never-ending bookshelves that went up as far as the eye could see. Shuffling past furniture and drapery made from varying shades of red and gold, Hoggle made his way to the figure leaning against the mantle of a fireplace large and grand enough to roast Hoggle in with room to spare. He jumped and swiveled around as the only exit to the room slammed shut behind him.

"What was so important that you had to disturb me in my private study?" Jareth inquired curtly, not looking away from his fascinated study of the flames. A quick glance showed that his hair was unusually unruly; his cloths were rumpled as if he hadn't changed them from the day before. His right hand clenched and unclenched against his side, keeping time with a muscle in his jaw. A faint blue-white glow was bobbing like the tide over the Goblin King's left shoulder, hiding its form from Hoggle.

"It… It's about Sarah… She ain't called in a few months and we's got a bad feelin'… Somethin' terribles about to happen to 'er, Jareth! I knows yer mad wit 'er for wot she did but you can't do this to 'er…"

"And what exactly AM I doing to her, Hoggle?" came a soft reply.

_Oh, no… I've gone and done it now… he's said me name twice now and that tone… _Shudders _it's the bog for sure…_

"I…It's just that… uhhh… well you see…" he stammered, taking a few nervous steps back towards the door each time. " Yer punishin' her fer choicin' the mortal over you…" he mumbled.

"Or I could, in fact, be doing exactly what she wants; did that ever occur to you?" straightening, he turned his furious gaze on the now cowering dwarf. It didn't help that the glow behind him, now an angry mix of reds, intensified his menacing stance by throwing every curve and highlight into unrelenting relief. "By passing that law prohibiting you and your friends from visiting without permission was so that she could have her privacy. She is _Married_ now, Higgle, she can't have her childhood friends prancing around her estate, demanding her attention. She has to want to see you, I should have enforced that law years ago, but because she welcomed you I allowed it to continue. Oh don't look like a fish Hogbrain, of course I knew, I AM king after all."

"But.. But she needs us! Ain't ya been listenin' to a word I'm saying! She's in trouble or gonna be shortly! Can't you.. uh… bend the rules to send us to her with out 'er callin' just this once Jareth? Please your Highness, I ain't asked you for nuttin' but I'm begging you fer this, I knows you still love her."

Pain flashes through Jareth's eyes before bitter cold replaces it.

"Sarah has made her choice, Dwarf, she choice to deny me and marry him. I have to humor her wish to be left alone. You have your answer, Now Go before I grant you a fate worse than the bog." He growled and threw his arm out sending Hoggle threw the now open door (which slammed shut after him) and half way down the hall before he skidded to a stop.

Behind the closed door, Jareth leaned against his desk and called the gift-crystal's counterpart to his hand and watched the swirling mass of red in the center.

"Good instincts, that Dwarf. And thanks to Sarah's acceptance of my gift, I can provide just such help." Crushing the crystal in his hand, he threw himself through the barrier between his world and hers, changing as he went from man to owl, screaming to the world his rage as he raced from the park to Sarah's new window, clawing and hissing at it to open. He saw Sarah's lovely face, broken and bleeding, look at him and whisper the words he longed to hear. Trumpeting a cry of malicious glee and triumph, He burst through the window sending glass flying out into the room. When the light from Sarah's Crystal dimmed, Jareth saw Phillip looking at him, sitting atop a half naked and unconscious Sarah, his hands flexing around her neck.

"What the heck is this? Get out, you weren't invited in here and we're having a family moment." Phillip stated coldly, turning his attention back to Sarah. Grabbing her chin she brought her slack face up to look at him, saw that she was unconscious and sighed. Her training will have to resume when she woke up. Sitting himself more firmly across her lower abdomen he turned back to the man glaring daggers at him. "I said GET OUT!"

"Phillip, Phillip, Phillip… Didn't you hear, My Sarah? I was invited by personal invitation to join your little party. But this time dear boy, the attention is on you." he asked with a slight grin that never reached his hardened eyes, inspecting his gloves and pulling them so they fit just right over his hand, flexing his fingers, looking ever inch like The Godfather. Phillip made to strike out at Sarah, eliciting a growl from Jareth. His eyes glowed with a murderous light as he angrily sent Phillip crashing over the foot board of the bed with an airily wave of his hand.

"Tut-tut Phillip. Didn't your mother teach you it isn't polite to strike a Lady? Especially a Queen..." Jareth jeered as he walked casually over to where his prey had fallen, a swift kick to the ribs sent him careening into the chest of drawers.

"….Sarah, a queen? Don't make me laugh; she can't even satisfy her husband properly." Climbing to his feet slowly, favoring his right side he snarled, "And where do you get off saying she's yours? She's mine by law, to do with as I see fit. By your coming here and claiming her tells me she's been unfaithful and will have to be punished for it after I'm done with you," he shot a fist out to catch him in the jaw, but Jareth easily side-stepped his attack and shoved him face first into the Full length mirror behind him.

"You might have had her body but she bares my mark upon her heart and soul, binding her to me. Your mortal laws mean nothing to me, but she kept her word to love you and you've broken it thus nullifying your right to claim her as wife." Pulling Phillip back, a fist caught him square in the nose, shattering it and sending him stumbling back towards the bed screaming in pain, blood already dripping through his fingers as they held his nose.

"AHHHH, Look what you done, you bleeding idiot! You'll pay dearly for this!" He screamed as Jareth laughed, mocking him. His eyes grew wild and a crazed glazed entered his eyes as he cast a shifty glance between Jareth and his night stand. He rushed to the stand, pulling a knife from its depths, grinning vengefully.

-------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Pain, it's all she knew at the moment. Every sense was screaming it at her, even taste and smell. Her eyes felt puffy and had recently added 60 pounds to each lid, making them impossible to open, but that was ok because she really didn't want to open them right now. She didn't want to see Phillip's crazed face, mocking her with a loving smile and leering at her like she was a possession.

_Why did he do this? Why did he break his vows to me? He promised! He promised to love honor and cherish me!_ If she her body didn't hurt so bad, she would have cried but she was tired, hurt physically and emotionally and crying just took way to much energy. _If only I hadn't brought Toby over here, then none of this would have happened… Toby… TOBY! _

Gasping she fought against her body telling her that the best place to be right now was to be in a world where nothing hurt, a world it could provide, but she fought to return to the surface that much harder. She had to save Toby. Phillip could be hurting him right that very minute and it was her job to see that he pay.

:_I wish the Goblin King…would come and take you away…RIGHT NOW: _A thought, or was it a memory, filtered to her at that moment, just as she started to become aware of her surroundings again.

Sounds came to her first. She recognized Phillips voice, or rather scream followed by another man's laugh.

_Must be Jareth's… that is, if I actually managed to call him that is… _

Vision came next to show her a slowly forming figure at the end of the bed with a top that shone platinum.

A look to the side showed her a shadow-like person rushing over to her right and reach into something next to the bed end.

"Jareth…" Sarah breathed, still looking at the figure of her husband holding something long and silver over her. Gasping, she shied sideways just as the knife barely missed her chest and ended up grazing her side and embedding itself into the mattress. Moaning she noticed that the sense of Sensation decided to gift her with its presence and remind her that her arms and legs were numb and cramped from the lack of motion, and every cell in her body was screaming. In the midst of these added sensations she saw from the corner of her eye, Phillip fly into the wall and slide not so gracefully to a heap on the floor and stay there.

"Jareth… get me out of these, Jareth…" Her voice broke as the tears that she had been holding back finally broke to the surface and sobs wracked her already battered body.

"Sarah, Sarah, calm down for a minute and hold still ok?" he asked gently, coming to her side and smoothed her hair back from her face. Forming a crystal, he tossed it at the ties making them vanish, crying out as he saw the raw skin of her wrists and ankles. Bringing her wrists slowly to his mouth, as not to jar her and cause more pain, he kissed her wristsmaking her skin whole again and bringing normal feeling back into her arms.

_It's a pity my magic is not strong enough here to heal her completely. I need to get her to the underground…_ he thought bitterly. _This is all my fault…_

"Jareth… Toby… Oh God, where's Toby Jareth? Is he ok?" Gripping his arms, she looked over to where she last saw Toby and saw him still tied to the bed but pale and blank eyes stared back at her, fresh tears flowing down his face. Struggling to sit up and get to her little brother, she was only able to get that far when Jareth put his hand on her shoulder.

"I'll take care of Toby, Sarah. Stay still; you're injured more than you think." While Jareth went and untied Toby, Sarah ventured a look towards her husband, _Soon to be ex-husband…_ She told her self bitterly.

Toby's scared face from earlier that night flashed through her mind soon to be replaced by his now pale, stricken face, wide unseeing eyes and tears flowing freely. Tears burned her own eyes as she thought miserably: _'Oh honey, what did he do you? How dare he do something like this to an innocent child…? How DARE he!'_

Rage clouded her mind giving her tunnel vision and seeing and feeling one thing, unadulterated, righteous rage towards Phillip. She had to make him pay.

With the rage came adrenaline and strength allowing her to climb out of the bed he had put her in, thinking the whole time of the lies he's told over the last two years, the subtle taking over control of her life and what he's just put her and Toby through. Each step built upon the anger rolling around inside her, oblivious to Jareth, who was now sitting Toby up in the bed, trying to get him to look at him and the reviving Phillip still sprawled out on the floor.

Groaning, Phillip shook his head and started to sit up, his eyes closed. Sarah gritted her teeth, balling her fists, but kept her distance from his feet.

"Such a man, to hit a woman tied to a bed. Get up, you spineless coward. Now we'll really see how much of a man you are." She demanded, gritting her teeth.

"Sarah…" Jareth uttered in surprise from behind her. He hadn't expected her to be able to move much less fight Phillip with out magic, yet there she was facing the man who just beat and nearly did the unspeakable to his own wife and he was unable to stop her, to be her knight in shinning armor because her little brother had a death grip around his neck. From the look of her stance, he didn't even dare try to come between the scene she and her husband were about to unfold.

Ignoring the voice behind her, Sarah focused all her attention on Phillip. She heard his chuckle as he clambered to his feet, and the sardonic little smile tugging on his lips causing her to tremble with her fury.

"You think you can take me? You're no match for me Sarah." He grinned at the curl of her lip and narrowing of her eyes. He jutted his jaw out and patted it, "Here, I'll be a gentleman and let you have the first hit… go on... hit me!" Taking a few steps towards her, chin still out in the air till she was within arms reach and took a swing at her which she ducked easily and punched him in the lower abdomen as she passed by him making him grunt as the air left him.

"THAT was for Toby!" Whirling around, she kicked him from behind, sending him crashing back into the dresser. Flushing with anger, his face contorted as he rushed back towards her flailing his arms and catching her in the chest. Falling backwards she used her own momentum to keep rolling until she was back on her feet, just as a Phillip landed where she had fallen. She waited for him to get back up to strike again.

"THIS is for what you tried to do to me!" She kicked the side of his knee, forcing him to kneel before her and back hands him into the bed post knocking him back into the land of darkness.

"That… That was for breaking your vows to Me." She said, stumbling away from him as the adrenaline started to wear off. Jareth was as good as his word; he was there for her when her world fell down…

* * *

Ok, So what do you think? Like it? hate it? Tell me about it! **Yells to the bird** Hey! get over here and earn your keep!** The hat-bird raised it's eyebrows** Keep? I'm earning a keep... where?** Shaking it's head at her warning glance** Alright, alright, ok, SHesh... Please leave a contribution in the little box...**Nodding her head Rose leaves the room, Bird rolls his eyes** please, before she decides to actually think on her own...**Holds out the box for reviews **

**Daniel i am SOOOO sorry! ( i accidentally put Daniel's name in place of Phillip oops? ' ummmm i didn't mean to put you in the part where sarah was beating the crap out of Phillip '** :**Embarrassed laughed:**

**Thanks Go out to: Labyrinth Mistress, Anij, GaibsGirl, TearsOnIce, Princess-Rainbow Rose, Angel-tears-16, Princess, Stylus Known, Lady Alira, Kaccee, and Ridel

* * *

**

**Part 5: Choices**


	5. Chapter 5

Jareth caught Sarah as her stamina finally ran out.

"Poor child", he murmured as he hefted her into his arms and carried her back to the bed. Glancing at the day bed confirmed that Toby still sat where he had been left , staring vacantly into space as if he was listening on a higher frequency that was out of your range.

"Stupid mortal probably put some vile toxin into his system to put him in this stupor." Looking down he gave his Sarah a loving caress down her check, something he would never dare let her see at this stage of the game, "Don't worry my Sarah, I'll put your brother right as soon as we return to the Labyrinth." Signing, he brushed aside a stray lock of raven hair from Sarah's brow. Straightening to his full height he turned with sharp precision, as any king showed when sentencing a prisoner, to his stirring captive, his anger at the self-righteous pig rising to the fore, replacing his tender feelings with righteous indignation, hi. His lips curled in disgust at the pathetic being before him who thought he was worthy of HIS Sarah.

Groaning, Phillip gingerly began to sit up, wincing as the blood pounded through his temples. Opening his swollen eyes slowly he caught sight of the would-be intruder/ fake hero, laying his wife on HIS bed. Anger sizzled in his gut as he saw the strangely dressed man tenderly brushing hair from her forehead. 'Bitch, how dare she disobey him and have the nerve to invite a stranger to participate in their private affairs! She needs to be taught a lesson, and will be, just as soon as I'm finished with this Waco…' Phillip thought, allowing himself to relish the lesson to come for a few moments before the situation caught up with him and he started to laugh.

"You can't protect her forever, you know. One day, when you feel safe, when you let your guard down, thinking that everything is secure, I will have her, oh yess… I will have her." Chuckling insanely Phillip rose clumsily to his feet, "and then, then she'll learn, Yes… she'll learn what happens when wives are disobedient to their husbands…and then…" Grinning unseeingly, Phillip envisioned his lovely Sarah chained naked to his bed, begging him for release from her physical and emotional prison, sobbing that she will do better. He never heard Jareth's growl, nor saw him stride towards him, pick his weakened form up and raise several inches off the floor.

Tutting, Jareth said amicably with steel in his eyes and a cruel smile on his lips, " Phillip, Phillip, Phillip… did you truly believe that I'd ever have let you walk away from this, much less give you the chance to follow through with that pathetic excuse of a threat?"

"You can't do anything to me," Jeered Phillip, " I could pick up that phone right now and tell them that you broke into my home, assaulted my wife and myself and in self-defense I broke your neck." Shrugging he grinned manically " Who do you think they'll believe" I could kill that whore of a wife right alongside you and the police would let…" his throat constricting cut off the rest of his monologue.

"Phillip, what did I tell you about your manners? " Arching a well-manicured eyebrow he continued, "You will learn to show the proper respect due a Queen, especially My Queen."

"She'll die you know… in the end. I won't tolerate infidelity in a spouse."

Dragging him ever closer to the opposite wall, Jareth gestured at it and a door appeared at his summons. Ignoring Phillips crazed ramblings; he dragged him to the door, which swung open to reveal the Helping Hands.

"Your Majesty!"

My Liège!"

"Your orders my Lord?"

Placing Phillip on his unsteady feet he held him still with a steadying hand.

"I tire of your mindless threats on Sarah's' life. As King, I hereby banish you to roam the desert outside my Kingdom, never be allowed entry within its gates, nor to be seen by none save me. You will walk alone, Phillip, never to feel the warmth of a companions smile. This is your punishment for the rest of your days and nights however long, or short they are." Grinning maliciously as fear and a sense of self-preservation set in, Jareth sent him careening backwards through the door and into the eagerly waiting Helping Hands.

"Which way do you want to go?"

"yes which way?" They asked with childish anticipation.

" He wants to go down, all the way down." Jareth replied for the panicking Phillip, who was crying out for help.

"He said Down?" a whinny voice asked in shocked glee.

"He said down? Awwhhhahaha!" Gaffed an older set of hands.

"Wait, wait!Please!" Phillip cried, realizing the gravity of his situation now that he came out of his fantasy.

"Too late now… Hehehe.." as they started to shuffle him from hand to hand downward.

Jareth snapped his fingers in an afterthought.

"Wait, I have a better idea…" He conjured a crystal bubble and sent it to Phillips belt where it popped and was replaced with a dull knife.

"A going away present." He waved his hand for continuance of Phillips decent.

Phillips terror filled eyes were the last thing Jareth saw before he slammed the door on him with a smug, self-satisfied smile.

* * *

Deep inside of Sarah a struggle for the right to survive had begun. Battered and bruised the tiny life would have to prove his mettle, his determination to live, long before he ever saw the light of day, or heard the encouraging sound of his mother's voice.

* * *

Sarah awoke to pain ripping through her abdomen. Crying out, she clutched at her stomach, curling into herself to try and stop the pain. Jareth was instantly by her side, gripping her hand to lend support and caressing her brow to try and sooth her with worry in his eyes and near panic in his voice.

"Sarah, what's wrong?... Sarah I can't ease the pain if you don't let me." He insisted as the spasms ebbed and flowed, increasing in intensity her face contorting with pain.

"H-Hospital… Jareth I have to get…*gasps* ahhah... to the, to the hospital." The past part was drawn out on a moan of pain.

Gathering her close, he lifted her in his arms and headed towards the boy.

"My personal physicians will attend to you both, Sarah…"

"NO!" Swatting his chest with her fists that were meant to hurt him, she struggled feebly against him, until the pain made her cling to him, "No. I'm not…I'm not I'm not going back, Jareth. Please,… Please just get us to the hospital, Jareth….please." She begged the last a little more than a whisper as she stepped once again into unconsciousness.

Sighing, Jareth kissed her temple. "How could I not do as you ask, Sarah? I could hold nothing from you; especially when you beg so prettily." He said on a chuckle.

Turning towards the boy who, still having a vacant expression, had tears running down his pale face, Jareth motioned for him to rise and, like a puppet responds to a puppeteer; Toby followed Jareth's directions obediently falling in beside him.

Catching hold of his hand, Jareth did Sarah's bidding, and magiked them into an empty ambulance, surprising the driver and EMT. Taking advantage of their stunned silence, Jareth modified their memory slightly to make them think that they had picked Sarah up.

"John, why have we stopped? Contact the hospital and let them know we are coming in with a twenty-two year old white female, unconscious. Pulse 110, BP 130/100. Companion claims patient was complaining of extreme lower abdominal pain and heavily bruised, it looks like she was beaten pretty badly. I'm starting an IV. ETA 5 minutes."

As the female EMT bustled around the cramped ambulance, she glanced at Toby and Jareth.

"What happened?"

"I dropped by to pay a visit, found Sarah tied to her bed, Toby tied to a daybed in the same room and her husband nowhere to be found. Thank God I got there when I did..." tight lipped the lady EMT turned back to the driver.

"John, alert the hospital of the boys presence, he should get checked out as well…" She stated grimly, spouting of vials on Toby as she set up the equipment to start an IV on him as well. As she neared him with the needle however he became so what aware. Screaming and bucking, away from her, Toby receded to the farthest corner, terror in his face, his hacking body jerking.

Speaking softly, the woman reached for him again.

"Easy son…I'm not here to hurt you. I want to help, like I'm helping your sister…" Reaching for him she lightly grabbed his wrist causing him to flinch visibly and quake with barely suppressed terror but nothing more.

"There's a good lad… Now I'm not going to hurt you, I'm just going to start an IV so that I can give you some fluids to help you get better, ok? I'm a nurse, I'm not here to hurt you.."

Fluttering, shifty eyes darted from her friendly face to Jareth's and back again.

"Sarah! He's hurting Sarah!" he moaned, reaching out to his sister before he swooned from having his system shocked back to reality so violently.

Shaking her head with disgust mixed with anger, she caught the boy and gently laid him on a bench, starting the IV.

"If I ever see the S.O.B. who could do this to a child and his WIFE!..."

Staring gageingly at her, Jareth stated tersely, with grim satisfaction, "I'm sure he is going to get his just deserts where ever he is heading." And left her to think what she will on that sentence.

Grunting and muttering about backwoods punishment, she went to Sarah and froze for a second before barking orders again, seeing her belly ropple under the effect of the contraction.

" She's going into shock and miscarrying! We need an OBGYN to meet us in the E.R!"

A baby…? Sarah is carrying a sentient life…

Invoking Other Sight Jareth gazed upon Sarah and Saw the battle raging inside her. 'A mere nudge in either way…' Contemplating, Jareth shook his head. 'No, not without consulting her first' He thought as they arrived at the hospital. Turning he wrist he slowed time minutely while exerting a little bit of power into Sarah to wake her. , gasping for air and looking slightly wild eyed for a moment.

"Sarah, Love, I need you to focus and answer me truthfully and quickly for there isn't much time. You carry his child within you and you are losing it. My question to you is: do you want me to let this happen and let your baby die, or do you want me to save the child? It is within my power to help either way. You need to choose, and quickly".

"What? I'm pregnant! But… How do you know… but…" Gasping for breath with a mixture of panic and pain, she put a shaking hand over her eyes as tears streamed down her face, a grimace of pain accompanied with a moan of pain as her stomach rippled with contractions, her body to stressed and broken from abuse to continue to support the child and her nose is tickled with a twinge of metallic copper smell, smelling blood, her blood.

But, oh a baby… HER baby! She could come to see that bastard as a sperm donor, in time, in time… It's not the child's fault it's father is an abusive self-serving bastard… if only I had taken Jareth's offer, then this would have been his baby…

With tears streaming down her face for what could have been and what was done she laid her head back on the gurney.

"Save him, save my baby Jareth. Do this for me. I can't blame and punish an innocent baby for the sins of his father." She would have said more if the darkness hadn't decided to claim her again. Her last thought was that if she couldn't handle having HIS child then she could put it up for adoption.

* * *

Struggling against a womb that doesn't want him, the fetus struggles to keep his heart beating, barely 70 days old and already battling for the right to live.

* * *

ok i know i said i'd have it out last friday but things got side tracked... i can't even offer the bird because well... when i went on sabbatical i kinda forgot to tell him that.... so i will go look for him and try to cajole him back to my side and i'll give a better update in the near future.. i promise i haven't forgotten the story! i should be able to wrap it up in the next few updates... we'll see what i can do depends on how much u guys want an update as to how long it takes this time to (no pun intended) push this one out...


End file.
